All in the Family
by ng59678
Summary: Takes place in Eight Ball Corner Pocket universe. What happens with Harm's family has to help him with a murder investigation?
1. Chapter One All in the Family

_ALL IN THE FAMILY_

Disclaimer: Not mine, nor will they ever be.

AN-This a different type of story for me to write, so we will see how this goes, let me know what you think. This is kinda spinoff of Eight Ball Corner Pocket, but that one does not have to be read first. I don't know if I will keep this as the actual sequel, and could be a stand alone, but as for now, this story takes place in the same universe as Eight Ball. Read and Review, and keep in mind, things are not always as they seem.

March 15, 2005

0900 EST  
JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Harm watched Mac cross the bullpen. She was laughing and her diamond caught his eyes. The day that she said yes to his proposal was the best day of his life.

"Harm, are you going to help me figure out these invitations today?"

"Did we narrow it down on the colors that we are going to use?"

"Well, I decided to go with a white dress, I am putting Mattie, Jen, and Harriet is a gold color."

"So the colors of our wedding is going to be white and gold. You could get white roses with the flecks of gold in them."

"That is what I was thinking Flyboy."

"Then the invitations I think we need to go with is the white, tri-fold ones with the rose on the front and we will seal them with gold wax on the back." Harm stated to her.

"Good decision honey." She said smiling at him. She didn't tell him that she had already decided on the invitation that she liked, but wanted to know if they were on the same page. He helped her gather the things off his desk and helped her over to her office.

"Okay, well, I will see you for lunch in a couple of hours."

Coates came walking up, "Sir, Ma'am, the Admiral needs to see you in his office ASAP."

Harm and Mac looked at each other, "What did you do this time Harm?"

"Nothing Mac, I have been playing straight arrow. I have to now that I have Mattie to think about."

They walked up to the office and waited for the admiral to tell them to enter. The entered and stood at attention.

"At ease you two." Admiral Chegwidden said to them, gesturing them to the chairs, where Mac took a seat, Harm continued to stand. "Harm, Mac, I need to remind you that this case is completely voluntary."

"Yes sir," Mac answered not really needed to say anything, but felt like the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Harm, Mac." Clay addressed them from the fireplace.

"Clay, why are you here?"

"It is more of a personal favor. My half sister was murdered down in Quantico last night."

Harm looked up, "Clay, I'm sorry to hear that. How?"

"Harm, he's back."

Harm sank to his seat and placed his head in his hands. "Damn."

"Harm, what is it?"

"Mac, it is things nightmares are made of, in fact, some of my nightmares are because of what I saw when that night." He answered cryptically.

"What did you see?"

"One night after a training session at Quantico, I couldn't sleep, so instead of just lying in bed I decided to go running. While running the fit trail, I stumbled across a murder victim. A woman, a pregnant woman."

"You thought of Singer, didn't you?"

"The way Singer was murdered was completely heinous, but this was anger, it was horrific. The woman was raped and murdered. Her baby had been cut out of her body, and she was cradling the baby." Harm said with a far away look on his face.

AJ put his glasses on his desk. He knew that Harm was tough, but how tough would one man have to be to see that. "Colonel, Commander, we need you two to go undercover to try to catch the person doing this." AJ said handing them the file.

"How long are we going to be gone?" Harm asked.

"The killer seems to be striking every three months to six months."

"What about Mattie, I shouldn't leave her behind for that long."

"Mattie fits right in with your cover. All of the murder victims had children that were considerably older. I now have to take care of my 16 year old nephew," Clay said to them.

Mattie came walking in. "Dad, I want to help. Sorry for interrupting Admiral. I came by to see Dad for lunch, since it is a half day of school."

"Mattie, this means uprooting your life and moving to Quantico for he remainder of the school year. I don't exactly feel comfortable with bringing you on any missions. I am your father, it is my job to keep you safe."

"And you do a great job of it, but Dad, I am not a child anymore."

"Mattie, you are my child."

Mac smiled. "Mattie, honey, your Dad and I are concerned for your safety and always will be."

Harm got a thoughtful look on his face. "I know that this is going to sound crazy, but doesn't Mac need to be pregnant?"

"Harm, I am." Mac said quietly.

"What?"

"You know that 24 hour bug we thought I had last week, the doctor ran some tests, and I am one month pregnant. I was going to tell you tonight at dinner."

"Then, the answer to the mission is no." Harm answered. "I will not put both my daughter, fiancé, and unborn child at risk."

"But if we don't Harm then he will keep killing. He has already struck two families. You can count me in," Mac answered.

"Me too!" Mattie exclaimed.

Harm knew he was defeated. "If we do this, I want Mattie to be trained on how to fire a weapon if needed, and I want a guard with both of them at all times. A silent and invisible guard. Can you do that Clay?"

"Sure." He handed them their cover.

They were the Marks. Harm would be Lt. Colonel Christopher Marks, a Marine pilot, Mac would be Sarah Marks, she would work at the PX on base, and Mattie would be Madeline "Maddie" Marks, a bagger at the local commissary. They read over their cover stories. Maddie was Chris and Sarah's adopted daughter, who was their niece by blood. Christopher's sister had died when Maddie was five, leaving custody to them. To earn extra money on the side, the family ran a pool hall.

"Matts, I want you to go with Clay to Langley. He will teach you how to fire a weapon just incase anything happens."

"Yes sir."

Mattie smiled at her Dad and Clay nodded. "I will bring her home around dinner time Harm." Clay told him.

"Thanks Clay, if Mattie has to go with us, I want for her to be able to protect herself, I know how your ops go."

"Trust me Rabb, I am not going to let anything happen to your family, it is the least I can do since I can't get in on this case."


	2. Chapter Two The Perfect Family

**Chapter Two **

_1900 EST_

_Rabb Household_

_Rosslyn, VA_

It was an unseasonably warm March night, so Harm decided to take advantage of it. After dinner, Harm sat on his porch staring at the stars, and that is how Mac found him when she woke up from her nap.

"Did Baby let you sleep?" He asked knowing that the pregnancy was tiring her out, her weird behavior of sleeping after dinner for 15 minutes was now explained fairly easy.

"Yeah."

"Mac, I'm just not to sure if this is such a good idea. You weren't there, you didn't see what that monster did to these women. I mean, they had the rest of their lives to look forward to when someone just ceremoniously cut them open and take everything that was so important to them, leaving their husband and children alone. Honey, if anything were to happen to you, I don't think I could live through it."

"I feel the same way about you too Honey. You haven't said much about the baby, how do you feel about that?"

He smiled at her. He put his hand on her stomach. "I can't believe that with us just having a four percent chance of conceiving we actually pulled off our little miracle. I can't wait to see this little one."

"Are you sure you aren't mad?"

"Baby, why would I be mad? It's not like you went out and did this on your own, if I remember biology correctly it takes two to have a baby."

"I want to put off the wedding until after the baby is born. Dr. Collins said it would be for the best that way. Stress early on can cause miscarriages, and I am playing it safe."

"Mac, we can't go on this mission. It is going to be stressful enough."

"Harm, we have a month until we go off and save the world. All I have to do is play the part of a PX associate and part pool hall owner, with the guard on me, it will be a whole lost less stressful than day to day JAG comings and goings."

He started kissing her neck, running his hand down to her stomach, he stopped in awe. "We are really going to have a baby!" He yelled into the air, spinning her around in their driveway.

"Scream a little louder Harm, I don't think Bud and Harriet heard you two doors down."

"Mac, I don't care about who hears me, I am going to be a Daddy for the second time." He said smiling. Mac knew that they would always love Mattie, she was the light of their life and a great daughter, but a miracle child of their own, one with her looks and his brains just blew her mind away.

"We will have to sit down and talk to Mattie about all these changes. I also want her to train at CIA headquarters, the same training course I had to take, in fact I will probably take it again to refresh my skills, it has been over a year."

"Harm, is that really necessary? I want for her to stay a teenager for as long as possible."

"Mac, I want for her to be safe, we know about going undercover. I just want Mattie to be safe and to be able to defend herself." He said in a deadly tone.

"I agree Rabb," Clay said walking up from behind.

"Damn it Clay! Don't you know you could give a person a heart attack sneaking up on them?" Mac told him.

"I doubt it, Retread probably heard me coming a mile away." Clay said. Harm nodded his head.

"You came around from the back end of the house, parking the car about two houses away sneaking in through the backyard. I heard the sound of the Jag cut off around five minutes ago."

"Harm, what is he talking about?"

"When I was in the CIA I got the nickname of Retread. They all found out about my recon marines day and the fiasco with Lt. Rivers, so I found these training courses fairly easy. I could sneak up on anyone, and could hear almost anything come my way. It was pretty handy on the op I had to work."

"You know, Mattie is a natural," Clay said showing them the target that she used for target practice.

"Clay, you know as well as I do that it is one thing to hit a stationary target, it is another thing to hit a moving target." Harm said.

Clay pulled out more targets, "These are her moving targets, she hit them all except one, not fatally but she made contact."

Harm looked, "Is there such a thing as a natural with a gun?"

"Well, both of us are," Mac said pointing it out to him. "So it isn't too hard to assume that Mattie could do the same thing."

"Harm, we want to run her through the training course."

Mattie came out and sat on the front porch with them. "Dad, Mac, I want to run the training course. Clay is going to pick me up everyday after school and then run the through the training course with me. I need to be prepared to protect this family."

"Mattie, that isn't your job Honey," Harm said pulling her close.

"But you shouldn't have to shoulder all of it, you are the primary protector, and I get that, but Dad, I have to be prepared in case anything were to happen. Mac needs your protection more, after all she is going to be the target, not me. In case anything happens to either of you, I can be prepared to help out. Besides, that creep will probably go after my little sibling. We are a family, we have to learn to protect one another."

"You have your mind made up," Harm said.

"And Dad, you have helped raise me. I won't do anything stupid, and I am too stubborn to die."

"Don't talk about dying Mattie, just survive," Clay said. It was a mantra that keep Harm and Clay going while working for the CIA.

"Do you agree Dad?"

"Well Mattie, Mac and I were discussing this, and we were going to suggest it anyway. Talking about this, what are you doing to call us on this mission, Chris and Sarah or Mom and Dad."

"Probably Mom and Dad. It's easier, and that is how I think of you guys anyway."

Mac smiled at her. "Good, because we think of you as our daughter, and we don't care what DNA says, you are as much a part of this family as the new baby will be, and I have a feeling that you are going to be a great older sister."

Clay cleared his throat. "Harm, I scheduled some times for you to refresh your skills if you wanted. I better get going, I have dinner with Mother in 30 minutes." Harm nodded his head and watched his former colleague leave.

"Thanks Mom and Dad. I think I am going to go upstairs and finish my mock trial homework."

"What case are you debating?"

"It is not a case, it is a historical piece. A Captain in the 1800's invited some Native American's onboard his ship underneath the guise of smoothing over settler relations. While on board, the ship sailed away from the mainland, and as a result, there was a hunger strike, and many died. I decided to prosecute."

"What did you charge the Captain with?" Harm asked his daughter.

"I charged him with 9 charges of murder, 30 charges of kidnapping, and 39 charges of assault. I know that the charges of kidnapping will stick. It wasn't my call on the charge of murder and assault."

"Well Matts, you just never know. Now go upstairs and research your case." They watched her turn and go upstairs.

"I could be telling you the same thing Harm. Don't you have a case going to trial in a couple of days?"

"Dereliction of duty against a petty officer aboard the _Stennis_, she wanted to plea bargain out, and I am waiting for her defense attorney to get back to me about the offer I laid on the table during lunch. After that all I have are administration cases left over for me to deal with."

"All I have are wills and administration cases also. This is going to be a long month of paperwork while you get to go do training in the afternoons. I wish I was joining you."

"Mac, that training course is dangerous and no place for a pregnant woman."

"Just where is the pregnant woman's place?"

Harm got up, and looked at her seriously. "Well, barefooted and in the kitchen." He said smiling at her, and then took off running.

Mac was up in second flying after him, she jumped on his back, and he gave her a piggy back ride around the backyard, and she was giggling uncontrollably when he started tickling her feet.

"I love you Marine."

"I love you too Harm. But if you make one more crack about me being barefooted and pregnant in the kitchen, after I give birth, I will kick your six."

Mattie got off her bed and watched her parents play in their backyard. 'Good for them,' she thought to herself.

"Hey Mattie come down and play!" Harm shouted as he pushed Mac on the tire swing he hung for them.

"Come on Dad, I have homework to do."

"Do it later, and come play with us." Harm insisted trying to get that last couple of good memories in before they had to leave in a month for the mission. Mattie disappeared from the window and a minute later was rushing out the door. Harm caught her and swung her around in the air. Life was definitely perfect at the Rabb household.


	3. Chapter Three The New House

**Chapter Three**

**AN-Okay, I worked as a bagger at the Commissary for three years and thought it was a great first job. Most people would disagree, but hey, I always had more money than them – LOL!

* * *

**

They settled into their new "home," or whatever as close to a home it could be Mattie thought to herself. Looking around though she realized that she would always be at home wherever her Mac and Harm were. She ran upstairs to get ready for work at the local commissary. She didn't understand, from what she heard they got paid with tips only, but was also told that they always made more the minimum wage. She smiled at that idea, getting paid in cash every day sounded rather appealing.

Mattie stepped out of the shower and began to dry her hair when she realized she was going to be late and threw her hair back in a ponytail. She threw on her uniform and left Harm and Mac a note that they would be sure to find on the refrigerator. Grabbing a bottled water she ran out the door and walked the couple of blocks to work.

Mac pulled up to "house." She hated the base housing at Quantico, it was nothing like the house that she and Harm had picked out to raise their children in. Of course, Mattie also had a say in where she would have to live also. She came into the house and found the note that Mattie had left right next to her prenatal vitamins. She smiled at the active role that Mattie was taking with the new baby.

She picked up her cell to call her fiancé. As normal, the phone rang three times before he picked it up.

"Lt. Colonel Mark speaking."

"It is your wife speaking."

"Hey Honey. How was your day at the PX?"

"It was okay. Some irate customer was mad at me because I wouldn't exchange his combat boots."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, they were all scuffed and covered with mud! He had already used them. He got mad and took a swing."

"You didn't do what I think you did, did you?"

"I sure did, I pinned his sorry butt to the wall. What good is having boot camp experience if never get to use it."

"You didn't hurt the baby did you?"

"No Chris, I did not. Remember, the doctor did say I could exercise. It is not good for me to be lying around because you think I am fragile."

"I know, but I worry. I love you."

"I love you too, I am going to lie around in my bath now. My feet are killing me."

"Okay honey, I will see you soon." They ended the call and Mac headed upstairs to their bathroom and started her bath. She slipped on her bathrobe and tidied up their room while waiting for her bath to be full.

She slipped down into the bath tub and let the stress of the day wear away. Mac reached over for her new romance novel, and realized it wasn't in the same place where she had left it. Muttering a swear, she got out of her bath and started putting on her robe in search of the elusive novel.

"Don't move, put your hands behind your back," A voice said.

Mac looked in the mirror and saw a figure advancing towards her. Her last thought was of her unborn child who was still safe in her womb.

* * *

Mac awoke. According to her internal clock she was out for twenty one minutes. 'Harm, where are you!' she thought frantically to herself. She tried to move, but found that she was tied in place, her pregnant stomach poking out through her robe.

"Where is the rest of your family?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" Mac said defiantly. "You obviously have been watching me long enough to know my schedule."

"I know you and your husband have dinner together every night, and if your daughter can attend then she does, that is if she isn't working. I hope for your sake that she stays gone for awhile."

"Don't hurt her. She is just a little girl."

The figured placed a hand over Mac's stomach. "Is that what this one is going to be?"

"We don't know, my husband and I decided to wait."

"Doesn't matter, I will find out soon enough."

* * *

Harm killed the engine after a long day at work. He loved being a pilot, but he knew that the job was getting to much for him. He turned the knob on the front door and realized that Mac had once again left it unlocked. He was going to have to lecture her on the evils that lurked on base. He entered the foyer of the home and his senses were immediately bombarded by the smell of Mac's bath. He couldn't wait to get in there to surprise her, but that was his last thought as unconsciousness over took him.

Harm woke up feeling like he had the biggest hangover. "Have a good nap Commander?"

"What did you do to him?" Mac screamed from the top of her lungs.

"It is a new chemical that knocks people out within seconds. Don't worry, no side affects."

"Mac, how are you, how is the baby?"

"They are fine so far Colonel!" Their assailant yelled at him. "They won't be for long. I am gong to get pleasure out of this."

"NO!" Mac screamed before the assailant made a move to quiet her.

* * *

Mattie walked up the drive after a long day of bagging groceries. It wasn't a hard job, meaning it isn't like doing rocket science, but if she had to carry any more 20 lbs bag of dog food, well, she just didn't know if her young back could take it. She walked up to the door and put her key in the lock. She realized it wasn't unlocked, and something began to kick in.

She looked up and saw that the bathroom window to the second floor was open. 'Mac never opens the bathroom window,' Mattie thought to herself.

She looked around her surroundings, and weighing her options she sprung into action. Mattie went to the backyard and to Harm's tool shed, there she pulled out her running sneakers instead of her hiking boots that she wore to work, and a screw drivers. She made her way up the tree by her house. She climbed up onto the roof and silently made her way to her bedroom window.

Mattie took the screw driver from her pocket and pried the screen off her window and hoisted the window open. Once in her room, she grouped underneath her bed finding the pistol she had taped to the underside of her mattress. Slipping out of her shoes she laid low and strained to hear anything out of the ordinary.

She heard voices coming from her parent's bedroom. One was definitely Mac's and she could tell that Mac was scared.

"Tell me where your daughter is!" The voice demanded.

"She is at work, and then she is studying at a friend's." Harm said calmly.

"I don't believe you." The voice said. She heard a smack, and winced knowing that Harm probably just got hit. Mattie wasn't going to stand for that. Mattie left the safety of her bedroom and made her way to the stairs. She threw her jacket down to the first floor causing the lamp to tip over. The assailant rushed out of the room to see what was causing the commotion, and that is when Mattie aimed and shot the assailant two times in the chest.

Mattie then made her way to the room where she found Harm untying Mac from the bed.

* * *

The "assailant" walked in. "Well, Mattie, you got off to chest shots that would have wounded me to the point of no return."

"Good to know Clay." Mattie said giving him the paint ball pistol.

"Well Mattie, you have passed with flying colors." Kershaw said coming into the training area.

"Thank you sir."

"You have ran through every possible scenario, Mac getting attacked in the park, Mac getting attacked at the pool hall, the house, Harm getting hurt and attacked in the process, you two working together to free Mac, now finally, Mattie having to be the lone hero. How do you guys feel?"

"Why did we run through the one at the house? I mean, the women were murdered outdoors." Mattie pointed out.

"Well, Mattie, that is because where they are found are secondary scenes. All the women were killed someplace else. My sister was killed subdued in the parking lot. Now for your fun gadgets. All three of you will have cell phones." He handed them ordinary looking flip cell phones. "Looks are deceiving guys. The camera phone component is actually two buttons on Mac's phone. Push the either button, you send a message saying you need help to everyone on the team, including Mattie and Harm. It sends your position to us on the screen. Try it now."

Mac pressed the button and immediately Harm and Mattie's phones began to let off a siren sound with Mac's coordinates flashing.

"It is also good that you guys established a routine. Mattie was able to figure out that something was wrong because things that normally happened were not happening, am I correct in that assessment?"

"Yes Agent Webb," Mattie answered. "Mom never leaves the door unlocked and Dad's car should have been at the pool hall."

"Make sure you guys get into a habit of a schedule, showering for the same time very day, cars parked in the same area everyday, doors locked, windows an easy access." Clay advised them. "Also, we have your body guards in place. Now I need Mattie and Harm to run the training course one last time just to make sure you have repelling and shooting still down. I know that these were staged scenarios, but they were as close to being the real thing that we could get. You have to take into account that we weren't really going to hurt you. Remember to fight like hell. Mac, did you take that Mommy to be kick boxing class?"

"Yeah. They showed self defense moves and things we could do to protect the baby while being attacked."

"Good." Clay replied leading them to the "game" room. Mac watched her daughter outfit herself in all black and watched Harm give her a high five as the started the 20 minute long training course. Mattie jumped out of the way of another agent's laser and took him out, she turned her attention to Harm who was scaling up a wall with Mattie close behind him. Well, they were as ready as they were going to get.

* * *

**AN – Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. This idea actually came from a reviewer, so I wrote it in. Wendy Kaye, this chapter was for you, I hope it was worthy! If anyone else has any ideas, leave it in the review, if I haven't already worked past the part or posted past it, then I will write it in. You are the readers, and I am to please. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter Four Moving In

**Chapter 4**

After settling their lives in DC, Harm, Mac, and Mattie settled on having Jen move into their house while they were away on investigation to help his brother Sergei with the various things that needed to be done, everything that could identify them as who they really were was left in DC in a vault at the CIA. They pulled up to the base in Quantico and flashed their military ID cards that were doctored to reflect their new identities.

"Lt. Colonel Marks, you are the new F/A-18 pilot. We need you to pull the U-Haul to the side so we can check through the vehicle. You know of all the precautions."

"I am aware of that Major Allen." Harm addressed him, getting his name off of the uniform. He put the U-Haul into gear and parked it off to the side and opened the back to let them inspect the contents of their U-Haul.

"The Colonel is expecting you to report in tomorrow at 0800 at the airstrip so you can show him what you can do."

"I will be there."

"Sir, your wife is looking a little sick." Major Allen said looking at Mac that was following in a car that was loaned from the CIA.

Mac was looking a little green, it seemed that the morning sickness began to hit her, "Chris, I think I am going to be sick," she screeched as she jumped out of the U-Haul and proceeded to throw up on the side of the road. Harm went over and drew circles on the back.

"Maddie, can you bring your mother the saltines; her morning sickness is kicking in."

Mattie heard her name and started rummaging around and found the saltines and jumped out of the U-Haul. "Here you go Dad."

Mattie looked sympathetically at her Mom. "Sir if you don't mind me saying so, you must have been right out of flight school when you had her." The major probed.

"My younger sister was a teenage mother. She didn't know who Maddie's real father was, but she loved her so much. She was killed in an automobile accident on I-95. We didn't want Madeline being raised by strangers so we took her in. Maddie, how old were you when you came to live with us?"

"Five Dad." Mattie said looking up from her duty station at Mac's side.

"My wife and I were newlyweds, and we had a five year old with us. Sarah gave up her commission in the corps to raise her, and we haven't looked back since."

"Is she going to high school on the base?"

"Yeah. We figured it would be the easiest way for her to make friends before the summer came."

"It's a good school, my son goes there."

"Major, everything is an all clear."

"Mrs. Marks, please accept my apologies, I hope you are feeling better. My wife knows an excellent OB if you need one."

"Thank you Major. I just want to get to our humble abode and watch my husband unload our stuff."

"I understand Mrs. Marks."

"Call me Sarah, all my friends do." She smiled at Harm while he started the engine again.

"Dad, after we get finished unpacking the house can we look at the pool hall? I think I saw it when we were coming in."

"Sure Maddie."

Mattie knew that the pool hall was going to be the perfect cover place. Clay had taken some time off to help with this case while his nephew finished up school on base. The pool hall was called Corner Pocket and had been staffed with two undercover FBI agents assigned to the case, Clay was working as the accountant, and Harm and Mac came in to help with drinks and oversee the running of the club. It would be a great way to get into contact with their friends from DC also.

* * *

They pulled up to their new home and Harm backed the U-Haul back in the driveway and he helped Mac out of the car.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, the baby just didn't like breakfast too much." She answered him.

He dropped to his knees, as was becoming his habit over the past month, and started speaking to Mac's still flat stomach. "Hey Son, it's Daddy. I need to listen real good to me Sailor, you are making your Mommy really sick, and you have to stop doing that."

"What makes you think _she_ is going to be a boy?"

"A father just knows these things. Let me get you inside and then Mattie and I will begin to unload the truck."

"Bring in the dishes for the kitchen first, and I can do something useful while you guys are unloading."

"Okay Sarah."

Mattie had already started taking some of the boxes for her room inside the house. Harm went inside and put box of dishes on the counter to keep Mac from having to bend over. He then came inside with the boxes that the CIA had labeled as wardrobe. He had unloaded the truck fairly quickly because there was no furniture that they had to move. The CIA had set it up so the furniture would be arriving in about an hour and they would set it all up.

"DAD!" He heard Mattie shrieking from her room.

He sprung into action and ran down the hall to her room. "What is it Baby?"

"Big spider in the corner! Kill it!" She said standing on her window sill.

Harm smiled, "You know what I don't understand Maddie?"

"No, what?"

"How you can have so much courage, but yet be scared of spiders." He said jeering at her.

"You know what Dad, its called arachnophobia. I have had it since Uncle Tom let me stay up one night and watch that stupid movie." She said carefully sticky to their cover story.

Harm squashed the spider with his shoe when he heard the doorbell ring and heard Mac open the door. "Maddie, Chris, one of our new neighbors are here!" She called them. They came out of Mattie's room and made their way to the front door.

Mattie introduced herself first. "Hi, Madeline Grace Marks. Maddie for short."

"Hi Maddie. I have a son who is close to your age, Jason. He works at the commissary. I'm Allie Allen."

"I just got a job there. Well, if you will excuse me, I have to get unfinished packing so I can walk around and get my bearings."

Harm smiled. "Okay Maddie."

"Mom, Dad, Mrs. Allen." Mattie said acknowledging them.

Harm watched her go to her room and shut the door and turn on the music really loud. "Lt. Colonel Christopher Marks." He said introducing himself.

"You are the new pilot everyone has been buzzing about."

"I hope you heard good things."

"We have Colonel."

"Call me Chris."

"Chris, call me Allie."

"I believe you met my wife Sarah."

"Yes. How far along are you Sarah?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, I noticed that you weren't doing any lifting."

"Oh, that is my husband for you. He thinks I should be barefooted and pregnant in the kitchen. He forgets that I can still kick his butt when needed."

"You were in the military?"

"Almost, I was in ROTC in college. That is how I met Chris, he was a senior and I was freshmen, so we didn't date. After he graduated though, that was a different story. My senior year of college, we got married. I received a commission into the Marines, but when Chris's sister died leaving us custody of Maddie, life changed. Maddie needed a full time Mom, so I quit school and decided to raise Maddie."

"I was wondering why Maddie didn't look like you."

"She is my half sister's daughter, my niece," Harm explained. "We took custody of her when she was five."

"Oh. Well, I better be going to have dinner ready in a couple of hours." She pointed to a place on the wall, "That would be a great place to do a picture wall. You could put your wedding picture in the middle and put pictures of the family all around. Sarah, you seem like you have a keen eye for decorating. I remember reading in your bios given to me by the base welcoming committee that is what you were getting your degree in."

"Yes it was."

"Well, there are a couple of wives that get together, the WCETMM, Women Crazy Enough To Marry Marines, we keep it a small group of only 6 of us. One of our members just was murdered." Allie got a sad look on her face. "I am surprised that JAG Headquarters didn't jump on this. Anyway, it was awful."

Harm looked at Mac and smiled. "Baby, I am going to call the furniture company again. I can't have you sleeping on the ground." Harm made his exit to let the women talk.

"I know you have to get going, but can I offer you some tea?"

"Sure." Mac poured her a cup.

"What happened to her?"

"She was out walking after one of our meetings and she was killed. I don't know all of the details, but that is what we were told."

"How awful!" Mac exclaimed.

"Anyway, we keep the group small group of wives who husbands have dangerous jobs. Mike, my husband, he works as the gate guard when he is needed, but he normally is force recon. With Chris being a pilot, I am sure you can understand."

"Only all to well." Mac answered the woman. "Okay, yeah, sure. Why don't you write down the time and place you meet, and I will be there."

"Great Sarah, we are looking forward to it. Well, thank you for the tea, I better leave you so you can do some unpacking."

"Great Allie, I will see you later then." Mac led her to the door and watched her new friend leave the area. Harm came from the kitchen and kissed her neck.

"So?"

"I was asked to join the wives club. Apparently it was the group that Clay's sister was part of, and she was walking home from one of the meetings when it happened. Have you seen my guard?"

"Actually I have." He smiled. "We worked on some cases together, good guy, knows how to blend in real well. Why are you started to get worried?"

"No, just playing cautious with my little one here."

He smiled and kissed her. "Get a room guys," Mattie screeched from the top of the stairs.

"We would but there is no furniture in our room yet."

"Oh yuck. I am going on a run to let you guys be. Oh, the furniture people just pulled up." Mattie winked at her parents and left the house posed to run. "Dad, don't forget to return the U-Haul, and we have to pick up the other car sometime."

"Maddie, we know, now go!"

"Yes sir."

Harm watched Mattie run down the sidewalk knowing that her bodyguard would be following at a close distance as Harm let the furniture people in. He saw her turn around, and he waved. "Be home by dinner Madeline Grace."

"I will Colonel Dad."


	5. Chapter Five An Unexpected Trip

**Chapter Five:**

Their base phone rang. "Marks' residence." Mac said picking up the phone.

"We have a Madeline Marks down at the MP station."

"Thank you officer, we will be right there." Mac said into the phone.

"Sarah, what's up?"

"Maddie is down at the MP station. They didn't say why." Mac answered grabbing her coat and the keys for the Jeep the agency left them.

"I'm coming with you." Harm said, "She does have a penchant for getting into trouble. She takes after me in that way." Harm said smiling. "Let's go retrieve our oldest kid."

1400 EST

MP Station

Quantico, VA

Mac pulled up to the station and jumped out of the car. "Lt. Co-"

"Lt. Colonel Christopher Marks. I am here to pick up my daughter, Madeline Marks."

"Where is she?" Mac asked mentally kicking herself for almost blowing their cover.

"She is giving her statement to the Chief."

"Without an attorney? This won't do!" Harm piped up.

"Maddie isn't in any trouble. She found a knife while jogging in the park and she got to a callbox and called the MPs. She did everything right. She didn't even touch the knife, so hopefully we will be able to pull some prints off the knife. She should be fine. She is a tough kid, while she was running through the park, she lost her footing and fell near an old murder scene, and that is where she found the knife."

"Has she seen a corpsman?"

"No, she said it wasn't necessary, said all it was a twisted ankle and didn't need to see someone."

"Mom, Dad!" Mattie exclaimed when she saw them.

"Hi Honey. First day on base and you are already getting hauled in. That must be a new record kiddo."

"Haha, very funny Dad."

"Hi. Lt. Colonel Christopher Marks, Maddie's father."

"Sergeant Andrew Meyer. Maddie has been very cooperative. She is all ready to go. We outfitted her with an ace bandage and wrapped her ankle nice and tight."

"Thank you Sergeant."

"No problem, she has been a delight."

Harm escorted his family out of the building and back to their car. "Are you alright Maddie?"

"Yeah Dad. I was running and lost my footing. Corporal Danners wasn't far behind, and he helped me out, I was kinda freaked out when I saw the knife though. It was hidden in some rocks."

"First day here and we are already stirring up problems. Okay guys, what do you want on the pizza?" Harm asked his family.

"I don't think the baby feels like pizza," Mac quipped up, "Maybe Chinese food, or maybe Thai, or Japanese!"

"Are we giving birth to an Asian kid Sarah?"

"You are giving birth! Ha! You couldn't stand the pain Flyboy. It would probably be easier giving birth to an Asian child, with as tall as both of us are, this kid will probably cause some major pain!"

"Men weren't meant to deal with the pain of having children," Mattie piped up from the back seat. "Susan said it is because Eve ate the forbidden fruit."

"I still maintain that Eve was framed, if she had a good lawyer she would have gotten off!" Mac proclaimed.

"Keep sticking to that argument."

They pulled up to the house and Mattie struggled to get out of the Jeep. Harm noticed and walked over and scooped her up.

"Dad, I can walk on my own"

"Really, so how much pain are you in?"

Harm settled Mattie down on the couch. "I could use a bag of ice to bring down the swelling."

"How did you fall Maddie?"

"I was running along with the IPOD when I came to the hill, I started running up it when I stumbled into a hole. Luckily a new recruit, (Mattie's guard) was running the area too and saw me fall. He helped me up and that is when I noticed it." Mattie said being vague just in case someone was able to plant bugs in the house while they were at the station.

Harm leaned down and kissed Mattie's forehead. "You know you gave your Mom quite a scare. She ended up going into Marine mode on me."

"Sorry Dad, I know how she can be."

"Well you haven't had to put up with pregnant Marine mode yet."

Mac heard them from the kitchen. She picked up a box labeled pictures and headed into the living room. Harm saw Mac coming in with the box. "Sarah, what are you doing lifting?"

"Hey, I can lift light things. The doctor said so. Besides, I found the pictures I wanted to make the picture wall." She answered.

Harm got curious. They weren't supposed to bring anything that could implement them as being who they weren't, so that meant no personal affects. She opened up the box and they pulled out a picture of Harm and Mac from eight years ago. They immediately recognized it as the Embassy ball picture, but someone had doctored it to look like a wedding photo. Harm was wearing dress blues and Mac was wearing a wedding dress. Mattie looked at the picture.

"I never realized how beautiful you two looked on your wedding day," Mattie said looking at the picture."

"Your mother always looks gorgeous Maddie." Harm told her.

Mac smiled at him as they pulled out the next picture, one of Mattie as a little girl holding Mac's hand. They looked at the pictures and realized that the CIA must have used some age regression software in making these pictures. They had done a beautiful job of splicing in some family pictures giving them memories to make it seem like they were the family in the picture.

Mattie watched her parents hang the pictures on the wall and she felt a sudden sadness wash over her. She tried to keep the tears from falling, but couldn't help it.

Harm looked over and saw the struggling emotions wash across Mattie's features. "Oh Maddie, what is wrong sweetheart?"

"Looking at all the old pictures made me realize how much I miss my real mom." Mattie explained.

Harm got the sudden rush of feeling guilty. He whispered in her ear. "Mattie if this gets to hard for you, we will pull out. I thought about everything possible scenario, and I never thought about how hard it would be for you to pretend you have been our daughter for most of your life."

"I feel bad because right now I wish it was true." Harm just held Mattie and smoothed out her hair. When she had settled down he helped her up to her bedroom.


	6. Chapter Six Going through the Ringer

**Chapter Six**

Harm woke up the next morning and put on his uniform. He stood in front of the full length mirror and sighed with disgust as he fumbled with his insignia.

"Chris, stop fumbling, you always do this with every new assignment." She kissed the back of his neck. She whispered into his ear, "Harm, did I ever tell you how sexy you look in marine uniforms?"

"Sarah, stop, I have to get to work." Her hands continued to roam his body. "If you don't stop," he managed to get out.

"You'll what?" She purred into his ear. She didn't have time to react, he scooped her up and dumped her on the bed. Hovering over her he ravaged her mouth. Finding his cover he picked it up from the night stand.

"Tonight you will get what is coming to you."

"I have the wives club meeting from five to six."

"Well, Maddie should be working until 1900. I'll pick you up from the meeting, just call me to tell me where it is, and then we will wait for Maddie to get home and we will have dinner together tonight. Then after Maddie goes to bed, you will get what is coming to you." He kissed her one last time.

She threw on her robe and walked him to the door. "I love you Chris."

"I love you too Sarah."

"Chris, don't forget to do the grocery shopping. We can't eat take out forever. Wait, on second thought, I better do the grocery shopping, that way I can't blame you when I get sick off your food choice."

He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you in a few hours." He leaned down to talk to her stomach, "Now, don't make Mom sick, if you do, I have to hear about it." He kissed her stomach and hit the car door opener. "Don't forget that you have to enroll Madeline in school today."

"I won't. Now go before you are late."

She waved to him as he pulled out of the drive. She padded down to the newspaper box and grabbed the morning paper. She saw his car turn the corner heading for the airstrip and turned her attention towards the paper.

"MARINE MAJOR'S WIFE FOUND MURDERED"

Mattie had woken up and found her way down the stairs. She wondered where her and Mac were going for breakfast. Mattie heard Mac make her way towards the downstairs bathroom where she proceeded to get sick.

"Mom!"

Mattie rushed into the bathroom and made a wet compress for her. "Thanks Honey."

"Why are you getting so sick?"

"The baby must have not liked the orange juice. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you think you can handle."

"You and your dad are too good for me."

"Well Mom, you and Dad are too good for me." Mattie helped her mom off the floor and they got ready to go get breakfast at a little café off base where she could contact Clay.

0900 EST  
Jack and Jill's Family Restaurant

Quantico, VA

Mattie sat down at the table studying the menu when she saw Clay enter the dining hall.

"Sarah, Maddie."

"Josh." Mac acknowledge. "Did you bring the numbers? Chris and I want to open the Corner Pocket as soon as possible."

"You guys sure saved up enough for everything you could possibly need for the hall." He slid a folder over. "I found some interesting numbers for you."

"Thanks Josh. Chris and I will look over the figures tonight."

"I hope you guys enjoy breakfast." Clay told them. "Maddie," Clay acknowledged her.

"Yes Uncle Josh?"

"Your mom told me about your running incident, are you okay?"

"It was just a twisted ankle. I am fine enough to go to work tonight." Mattie told him with confidence.

"Good to hear Kiddo."

"Thanks."

"Will Saturday be good to run the numbers for the pool hall?" Clay asked her. Mac nodded her head. "Good, meet me at the DC office."

"Sure. See you then Josh." Clay got up and winked at Mattie and Mac.

The waitress came by, "So what will you have for breakfast Sugar?" Mac smiled and ordered breakfast.

0800 EST  
Marine Corps Base  
Quantico, VA

Harm walked out to the landing strip. Noticing a Lt. Colonel coming up to them, many of the maintenance staff and younger pilots watched curiously. They knew the CO was putting the new guy through the ringer. Harm said. "I'm Lt. Colonel Marks, I was told to meet Colonel Jessup here."

"He is over by his plane sir." An enlisted person told him.

"Thank you."

Harm walked over to the plane and saluted his new CO. "Lt. Colonel Marks reporting as ordered Sir."

"At ease. Are you ready to show me what you are made of Marks?"

"Yes Sir."

Harm suited up and walked to the plane that was assigned to him. "What are you waiting for son."

"Nothing Sir."

Harm got into the plane and started the engines. He heard the Colonel in his headset.

"After you get in the air, I am going to tell you to do a sequence of combat moves and maneuvers, can you handle that?"

"I can take anything you can dish, Sir." Harm told him.

Once Harm got the plane to the altitude, he started getting the series of instructions, pulling each maneuver off flawlessly. Colonel Jessup had never seen flying quite like that before.

When Harm landed the ground crew took over for him has he hopped out of the cockpit.

"You fly like someone I know, an old friend, Navy Pilot. Gary Hunchhausen, to bad his eyes started to go and he had to give it up. I hear he finally learned to enjoy retirement." Colonel Jessup stated to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was one tough SOB." Colonel Jessup said to him. "Follow me to my office."

Harm complied and took a seat like he was instructed to. "So Marks, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Not much to tell sir. I joined the ROTC in college and got married got married a couple years later to a wonderful woman. I have flown several mission against the war on drugs and terrorism."

"I gathered that from your service file, which is kind of vague. It says you received two DFCs?"

"Yes sir."

"I just wanted to meet the man who could pull off that kind of stunt. Good to have you on the team Marks."

"Thank you sir."

"It says here that you are due for a PFT. Do you think you can pull one off today?"

"If your men can squeeze me in." Harm answered. He knew his new boss was looking to run him through the ringer to find out what he was made of. The Colonel placed a call and soon Harm was running the course, it was a piece of cake considering that training he had put in for the mission. Completing the course, he walked up to his CO.

"Impressive Marks."

"Thank you sir."

"Take the rest of the day to get settled in, and if you can secure early, go home. We start training combat air maneuvers on Monday. Dismissed."

Harm came to attention, snapped an about face and turned to leave. "Colonel?"

"Yes sir?"

"I just wanted to let you know something. There has been a rash of murders on base lately involving women. Keep a close eye on your wife and daughter."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

TBC - I think


	7. Chapter Seven An Ordinary Day

**Chapter Seven**

Mac was sleeping soundly and Mattie had left for work when Harm got back to the house at 1500. He sighed when he saw the sight of the woman he loved tucked underneath a blanket on the couch. Feeling someone watching her, Mac stirred but pretended to be asleep.

'1500,' Mac thought to herself, 'Harm's still at work, Mattie is a work, oh crap.' She heard the person walk to the kitchen, and that is when she made her move. She slowly got off the couch and saw him standing in the kitchen going through on of the drawers. She posed herself to attack him when he turned around.

"Christ Sarah what are you doing sneaking up behind me?"

"Damn it Chris, what are you doing scaring the hell out of me. You are supposed to be at work."

"I secured early, and the Colonel told me to go home." He said watching the relief cut across her face.

"I ran into Josh today. He said we have to go to DC to run the numbers for Corner Pocket, but it should be operational by Sunday."

"Great, did he give you the figures to look over?" Harm asked her knowing she was talking about Clay.

"Yes, I put them in the safe in the office. I figured we could go over it together."

"Okay, well let me get finished making a sandwich and then we will look at the papers together."

He picked up the remote for the stereo and he turned on some music. Mac watched her fiancée dance around the kitchen, he produced two sandwiches and handed her one.

"Thanks Flyboy. So how was work?"

"The new boss made me pull some maneuvers in the air. He felt that I needed to prove myself."

"Did you prove yourself?"

"I think what clenched it was I redid my PFT today for him."

"Didn't you just do it a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah, but I guess it didn't get into my service file. No big deal Honey. Let's go look at these papers that Josh gave us."

They walked into the office and locked themselves in. Harm pulled out the bug sweeper and found none. They then proceeded to open the file.

"Oh my God." Harm said as pictures of the cases came falling out. Harm squeezed her shoulder.

"You actually saw one of these up close and personal?"

There were three victims. They looked at the timeline, each woman that was murdered was pregnant. "Harm, this man is picking women who are pregnant with the month along they are." She whispered. "1,3,5, . . . the next one will be 7 months pregnant."

"Yeah. I had no idea there were this many. I only heard about two." Harm held her. "Look Clay included copies of the notes that some of these women have received."

The notes weren't very cryptic, just anonymous notes, "Glad to hear about the baby," "Congratulations on the buddle of joy," etc, but the victims' husbands had no clue who sent them.

"If I get targeted, that mean we will be here for 5 more months." She said to him. "We will have felt the baby move, probably even start talking about names, start designing a nursery. . ."

"Sarah, we don't even know if you will be targeted." He whispered. "I hope to God not. I don't like the idea of you playing bait. What time does Mattie get home?"

"Not for another three hours. Why?"

He got this mischievous look on his face. He picked her up and took her out of the office.

"I need to make our first doctor's appointment. When are your lunch breaks?" She asked him nipping on his earlobe.

"Why?"

"I thought you might want to come along," she said to him while her legs were still wrapped around his waist. He put her down on the ground and kissed her neck. He moved kissed her all over through the thin white cotton slip dress she wore. He hesitated when he got to her stomach. He looked in awe at her stomach which in a few more months would be showing their child.

"Wow. I can't believe you are carrying our child. I love you." He picked her up again from around her waist and put her down on the couch. She lifted her arms and he raised the dress off of her and made love to the mother of his children.

An hour later Mac and Harm were still in each other's arms, underneath the blanket, and she was rubbing the his arm. "Do you think the CIA will let us keep this couch?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I think they owe us. What time do you have to be at the wives meeting?"

"Oh crap Chris, I have 30 minutes to get ready." She leapt out of his arms and proceeded to get dressed. "And what do you think you are doing? Get up and get dressed! I am going to need you to drive me, and as much I love to see you drive naked, well, I don't think the MPs will appreciate it like I do." She smiled. "I let Maddie have the car for work. You need the car to go pick up groceries. I didn't get a chance to go today with having to register Maddie for school and morning sickness."

"Yes ma'am." He said picking up his uniform and getting his jeans from their room. He came out a couple minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt. "Let me grab my wallet and then we will be ready to roll."

They walked out to the Jeep and he walked over and opened the door for her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Pulling up to the Morale/Welfare/Recreation building Harm put the car in park and helped her out of the car.

"Are you going to walk me in?"

"Yeah, why not? Besides I need to pick up the schedule for the gym and then reserve a court for me and Mattie to play one on one basketball on Saturday."

He walked her into the building and she spotted the room they were meeting in. Harm walked her over and ran into John Adams, a pilot in his new squadron.

"Hey Chris. Did your wife get talked into joining this group too?"

"Well, we both thought it would be a good idea for her to get out and meet people. If we get called away, then at least she would have someone other than me for support."

"Oh." John supplied back. "Your wife is beautiful."

"Thank you. It seems that my husband has forgotten his manners at least for a little while. My name is Sarah Marks."

"John Adams. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." She turned to Harm, "Christopher, I forgot my jean jacket in the car and my cell phone, can you get it for me darling?"

"Sure."

He walked out to their jeep with John. "Wow, brand new."

"Sarah wanted a new car for when the new baby comes."

"Congratulations. You guys waited a while to have a child."

"Well, we actually have a teenager, my sister's child. We adopted her when she was five after my sister died. But this will by Sarah's and mine first experience with a baby."

He grabbed Sarah's jacket out of the jeep and found her cell phone. He would have to talk to her later about forgetting the phone. Harm walked back inside and helped her put on the jacket. "Here is your phone. I can't believe you forgot it. What if something happened?"

"Jeez Chris, you act like you need to know where she is at all times."

Sarah jumped in for her husband's defense, "He is just nervous, this is our first baby." She explained to her friends.

"Really? You just told us that you had a teenage daughter."

"She is adopted. This is my first pregnancy and Chris is just real jittery about it." She kissed him on the cheek and reached into her pocket. "Here is a list of the things I need at the commissary. Don't forget, the baby hates orange juice now, so you will have to double up on the apple juice so Maddie and I don't fight over apple juice."

"Okay, I got it. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up. Do you have any preference for dinner?"

"The baby is in the mood for your eggplant parmesan."

"Sarah that will take an hour to make." He looked in her brown eyes and new he couldn't resist. "Okay, I'll go and get everything. I'll come and get you around 1800."

"Sounds good honey." He kissed her on the lips and left.

Sarah sat back down with the club and they just began talking about every day ordinary things. Harm made his way to the base commissary and began wondering around the store. He saw Mattie and smiled, he was glad that he wouldn't have to leave her for a long time. Mattie saw him and ran up to him.

"Dad, I'm really thirsty, while you are in the store can you get me a white tea?"

"Sure baby, what flavor?"

"Lime. What are we having for dinner?"

"Your mother says the baby wants eggplant parmesan."

"Good, I like it too."

Harm picked up a cart and began to walk around the store. He had always skipped going down the female personal care aisle, but when he looked on Mac's list he noticed that they needed shampoo, conditioner. His eyes got wide as he read further down, Mattie needed what? He pulled the cart to the side and walked to the front where he found Mattie talking to one of the other baggers.

"Madeline, I need to ask you a question about something on your mother's list." Harm said.

"Yeah Dad."

"What kind of you know, do you use?"

"Huh?"

"You know," He said getting a little fluster, and then he finally whispered, "tampons."

"Oh, Mom normally buys me the Playtex multisize."

"There is more than one size?"

"Yeah Dad. Don't forget to pick up some junk food for me."

"In your dreams Maddie."

Thirty minutes later Harm made his way to check out and Mattie walked up. "Dad, paper or plastic?"

"Do what you think Mom uses." He said showing the cashier his ID.

"Madeline is this your Dad?" The cashier asked. Harm reached over and grabbed Mattie's white tea tossing it to her.

"Here is your white tea Honey."

"Thanks Daddy. Yeah, this is the first time Mom has made him do the grocery shopping, so I'm kinda scared about what we are going to be eating for dinner."

"Just you wait Maddie." Harm told her.

"Okay Dad. Remember to put everything up."

"I am sure I can handle that Madeline." He told her as they made their way to the car. He began to walk towards the car when Mattie held out her hand. "You want me to tip you after I just bought your food for a week!" He smiled and handed her a five dollar bill. "Don't blow it all in one place." He kissed the top of her head and started the Jeep.

He unloaded the groceries and proceeded to work on the eggplant parmesan. He glanced at the clock, and realized that he had to go pick up Mac. He put the eggplant in the backing dish and covered it with sauce and cleaned up the kitchen a little.

He saw her sitting at the picnic tables as he pulled up. He got out of the car and walked up to her. "I'm so sorry, I got caught up in cooking, I didn't keep you waiting to long did I?"

She smiled at him and pulled her jacket a little closer. "No, I just got out here. I went to the clinic next door and picked up some pamphlets on having a baby."

"What about?"

"Weight gain, exercise, eating healthy, travel, and morning sickness."

He looked at the pamphlets with her as the sun started setting. They finally made their way back home for dinner and when Mattie got home from work, Harm presented his family with a home cooked meal.


	8. Chapter Eight On the Couch

**Chapter Eight**

Mac woke up at 0430 and reached over to find Harm, however Harm was nowhere in sight. She sighed remembering the night before that she had banished him from the bedroom. He was feeling a little frisky and she wasn't, so she banished him. Feeling awful, she got up and found him hunched over the laptop in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

Harm looked up in smiled. "Sarah, I am so sorry for what happened last night. I was an insensitive jerk. You are doing the most important job on the planet, and I should have realized that. I am so sorry baby."

"What are you looking at flyboy?"

"I went on the internet when I couldn't sleep and I found a website, it is actually really helpful. I wanted to know more about what was happening with you, and your body, instead of worrying about what might happen with our situation. With everything that is going on, I haven't had the chance to realize that we are having our first child together, I haven't gotten a chance to notice all the beautiful changes that are happening to your body."

Mac looked up from her tea. "Beautiful changes? My breasts are so tender right now and soon I will be looking like a fat cow."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better."

Harm walked up beside her. "I swear to you, you were, and are still the most beautiful woman I know."

She jumped into his arms. "I'm sorry for making you sleep on the couch."

"Totally my fault. It is still pretty early, what do you say about us going back upstairs and let me just lie next to you."

"I want you to do more things than just lie."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, 100 sure. I love you."

"I love you too."

Harm carried Mac back up the stairs and into their room. He expected for her just to crawl into bed with him, but instead she stood in front of him and removed his shirt, the one that she stole to wear to bed, that was way to big for her. He drank in every curve that was her. Her breasts were bigger and her waist hadn't really begun to expand.

"God, you are beautiful," he said taking her into his arms. "I am so lucky to have you." He kissed her and they caught a few hours of sleep together.

_0700 EST_

_Quantico, VA_

Harm looked in on Mattie sleeping and went to slightly wake her.

"Madeline."

"Daddy?" She said sleepily.

"Yeah sweetheart. I'm getting ready to go to work, and I just thought that you should know that your mom is going to sleep in today. I bought your favorite cereal so you can have breakfast."

"You 'King of Healthy Food' caved and bought me Lucky Charms?"

"Yeah, to say thank you for being such a good sport about this."

They heard Mac starting to stir and then heard her run into the bathroom. "Dad, I think you need to go check on her. I will start breakfast. Do you want eggs before you go to work?"

"Sure Baby." Mattie got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make Harm breakfast as he checked on Mac.

"Hey there honey." He got on the floor with her and held her.

"When is it going to go away?"

"Well, your pamphlet said by the second trimester."

"That is three weeks away!"

"I know sweetheart. If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to make whatever you want for dinner tonight."

She smiled at him, she knew that he would, if he could, be pregnant for her. He helped her up off the floor. "Our eldest is in the kitchen making breakfast. Do you think you can handle something bland like toast?"

"Yes. Chris, can you leave the Jeep today, I have to take Mattie to DC to do some clothes shopping for school and I need to pick up some bigger jeans."

"Sure sweetheart." He picked up the keys for the other car that was on loan from the CIA, the Toyota Corolla. "Try not to spend all of my meager paycheck." He kissed Mattie on the cheek.

Mac and he walked out the door as they normally did and she watched him walks towards the smaller car. "Be safe today Babe."

He didn't know what got into him at that moment. Maybe it was watching the love of his life do the everyday simple things, maybe it was because he knew that they were being watched by everyone else that was undercover, but he walked over to her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her, the meeting between their lips lasted longer than he intended and the passion between them lingered in every fiber they had.

"What was that for?" She asked when he set her back down on the ground bringing both of them back to earth.

"I don't know, I just had a feeling, that's all." He rested his forehead on hers. "And, do I need a reason to show you how much I love you?"

"I guess not."

"Hey Marks, you got a great looking wife, but if you ever want to see her again, then you have to get your six to work!" A guy from his squadron yelled.

"On my way Johnson." He kissed Mac again and walked to the car. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched.


	9. Chapter Nine Targeted

**Chapter Nine**

Harm snapped to attention in front of his CO. "Lt. Colonel Marks reporting as ordered Sir."

"At ease Marks." Harm went to parade rest. "Are you and your family getting around Quantico alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Good to hear Marks. I really hate to do this, but I need for you to take over the training maneuvers for the new recruits. I love putting them through the ringer, but it looks like JAG headquarters is finally sending in an investigative team to look into the death of the women here on base, and since one of them worked in the office, I have been ordered to stay available to answer any questions."

"Yes sir."

Colonel Jessup handed Harm the manual for the maneuvers that they would be using. "How is your wife doing?"

"She is adjusting. She really loved living on the west coast, but orders are orders sir."

"Yeah. I know the feeling. Get some flight time in and take these guys on a run for their money."

"Sir yes sir."

"Dismissed."

Harm turned around and left his CO's office and made his way over to the desk in the hanger waiting for the recruits to show up at his doorstep. He looked over the manual, the series of rolls and target acquiring. Harm suited up and talked to the landing safety team and ran his series of preflight checks over his plane.

Mac and Mattie walked up behind him wearing visitor tags. "Hey honey. Madeline and I just wanted to let you know that we are heading out."

"Okay honey." He gave them a quick hug.

"Hey Marks, what is your call sign?"

"Marksman."

"How the hell did you get a call sign like that?"

"If you look at my service record I haven't missed a kill that I have went in for." He answered seriously. "One of my instructors said I missed my calling as a sniper."

Mac knew what he was talking about. She had watched some of his training tapes from the agency, Harm was one of the best marksmen that they had employed. She always knew though that he could hit his mark, especially after that Tiger cruise so many years ago.

"Be safe guys in DC."

"We will be Dad. Is there anything you need while we are out there?"

"I could use the new book, _She's Having a Baby and I'm Having a Meltdown._"

Mattie smiled and was happy to see that her dad was having such a good time with the pregnancy even though they were in a precarious situation. "If you get a book, can I have a book?" Mattie asked him.

"What book do you want?"

"Catch-22."

"Fine."

Harm smiled as they watched his family leave the hanger. "Hey Marks, you have a great looking family."

"Thanks, I know."

"Rumor has it your wife has a bun in the oven."

"Yeah. The baby was a miracle we weren't expecting. We were told several months ago that Sarah couldn't have children. It hurt for a little bit, but we already had Maddie. Then a couple weeks ago, we were told that she was pregnant. We are looking for OBs right now."

The new recruits began filing in and the older guys looked at them and began to size up the newer guys. Harm looked around the group and saw someone who knew him, Captain Wallace, a kid from the neighborhood. He sighed at all the dumb luck and prayed that Wallace would keep his cover. Harm went over the instructions and asked if there were any questions.

"Seems fairly straight forward Colonel Marks." Wallace replied.

Harm looked relieved for a moment. "Okay girls, get your birds in the air and see if you can catch me before I get you."

Wallace caught him and pulled him aside, "I ran into Josh and he said he would be meeting with you ASAP." Harm smiled. It dawned on him the Wallace was now the newest recruit for the CIA for this little op.

"Thank you Captain. See you in the air." Harm waited fifteen minutes so the recruits could pull of the required maneuvers, and then took to the air. Within minutes he took out 3 of the 5 planes.

When they made it back to base, the recruits got out. "Did you see the moves that the Colonel pulled off? One minute he was in my sight and then the next, he disappeared."

"That is why he is the instructor!" Another one told him. They watched as Murphy got a lock, but when he went to fire, Harm dodged last moment. He then banked right, doubled back, and took out the last two. While waiting for his turn to land, Harm continued to fly through the air doing loops. Harm landed with a flourish and headed over to the hanger. His wingman came over and slapped him on the back.

"Wow sir!" One of the recruits said.

He smiled at the young kid. "All of you did a great job flying today, just because one person stayed in the air longer doesn't mean that you were flying any better, it just meant I didn't target you first. What do each of you think that you could have done better? What moves did I pull that you didn't think I would? How can you think like your enemy?" Harm asked the group. While in the middle of his speech a corporal came up to him. "Sir, your daughter is on line one, she says it's urgent."

_At the mall_

Mattie and Mac where having a good time shopping. Mac had picked up some maternity clothes even though she didn't need quite just yet. While walking through the mall, a woman brushed up against Mac and she felt a prick.

"Ow!" Mac said rubbing her arm.

"Oh, excuse me, I must have gotten you with my purse."

They had walked into the bookstore and started leafing through some magazines.

"Hey Maddie?"

"Yeah Mom?" Mattie said walking over to her side.

"What do you think about this for the baby?" Mac said showing her a picture of the nursery. It was themed with nursery rhymes, colorful so that a boy or a girl could enjoy it.

"I like it."

"Mattie," Mac whispered to her breaking their cover for a moment to get the teenagers attention to let her know that it was serious. "I hope you know that your dad and I love you as much as this baby and that just because this baby is biologically ours that it doesn't take genetics to be a family."

"I know Mom. You and Dad let me know that everyday. Why don't we go to Baby's R Us and then get some lunch before going home?"

"Sounds great Madeline." Mac said to her. She got up and the world suddenly got dizzy. Mattie hearing the bags drop out of Mac's hand, turned around, and saw her Mom on the floor passed out.

A man ran over to help. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Call 911, my mom is pregnant!"

Mattie then got out her cell phone and called her dad.

"Corporal Rector speaking."

"Hi, this is Madeline Marks, I need to speak to Colonel Marks immediately."

The corporal got up and got Harm to the phone.

"_Madeline what is it, I'm in the middle of teaching."_

"Mom collapsed in the middle of the book store. A man is calling 911 right now. She is breathing, but she just passed out."

"_Okay Baby. Don't panic, I'm on my way to Washington now. When the ambulance gets there I want you to ride with it, and when you get to the hospital call me and let me know which one you are at."_

"Okay Dad. Daddy, I'm scared."

"_I know Maddie, so am I. Call me back on my cell when your mom wakes up."_

"Okay Dad."

Mattie listened and heard the sound of a siren. By then Mac hadn't come too yet and it was scaring her. Mattie watched the paramedics load her mom onto a stretcher. "Is there anything we should know?"

"She is 9 weeks pregnant. She was experiencing some horrible morning sickness this morning." Maddie picked up all their packages and made her way to the ambulance with her mom.

She called her dad and he was 15 minutes away when they got to the hospital. She knew her dad must have broken the speed limit to get there as fast as he did. He flew through the emergency room doors where he found Mattie curled up. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and she ran towards him. The nurses looked up seeing the blur of the moment.

"Daddy!"

"Maddie." He caught her and hugged her. He wiped the tears away. "I'm so sorry Dad."

"Maddie you have nothing to be sorry about. You did the right thing bringing Mom to the hospital. Have you heard anything?"

Mattie shook her head and they made their way over to the nurses station. "You must be Colonel Marks."

"Yeah. What can you tell me about my wife?"

"She has regained consciousness a few moments ago and is asking for her family."

They walked into her room and found the doctors there. "Colonel Marks, I need to see you outside." The doctor told him.

"No, whatever you have to say to my husband you can say in front of me."

"Mrs. Marks, we have reason to believe your husband is beating you."

"What!" Mattie screamed in outrage.

"There were several bruises on your arms and legs."

"Did you ever consider that I got those being loaded into the ambulance? Trust me, my husband would never beat me."

The doctor pointed to a bruise on her arm that looked like a hand. "Mrs. Marks what have you been eating lately?"

"Mostly toast, with the morning sickness I have been careful about what I eat."

"Morning sickness?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant. Maddie didn't you tell the doctor?"

"I told the paramedics, then the paramedics told another doctor, but not him."

"I'm sorry, I just got on shift and it wasn't documented in your chart. Let me add a couple more test to your blood work and I will call the OB on staff to come down and perform an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay with the baby. How do you feel?"

"Awful actually. Flushed."

The doctor took out a thermometer and read the temperature, "101.5. Since you are pregnant, we can't give you antibiotics, we just have to wait for the infection to naturally run its course." He looked at his patient, "Your temp has skyrocketed. Have you been feeling sick lately?"

"No it hit like a ton of bricks today."

The doctor obviously did not like the sound of that. He looked her over and found the red angry scratch on her arm. "Is that an old injury?"

"No, new actually, maybe two and a half old hours old. Some rude woman bumped into me today at the mall." He looked surprised about how fast the wound was infected.

"Mrs. Marks, I am going to take some more blood and take a skin sample of the infected wound."

Harm held Mac's hand while they waited for the results of the tests that were ran. The OB came down and smiled at them.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Wen, the OB on staff here. Dr. Alba told me that you fainted while shopping."

"Yes ma'am." Mac answered the older woman. She warned Mac of the coolness of gel as she ran the wand over Mac's still small stomach. "What is the name of your regular doctor?"

"We have been so busy with moving I haven't gotten around to making a doctor's appointment yet, my old one prescribed prenatal vitamins that I have been taking regularly. I just found out a month ago I was pregnant with a home test. The doctor back home drew blood and called to let me know that I was in fact pregnant."

She clicked on the screen and showed Harm, Mac, and Mattie the first glimpse of the baby. "How cool is that! Wow! I can't wait to be a mom one day!" Mattie said excitedly.

Harm just looked at her, "Yes you can!"

Mattie chuckled at her Dad. "Don't worry Daddy, there is no important men in my life right now except for you."

"Good."

"Doctor me being sick, does it affect the baby?"

"Well, right now I would have to say no. The baby has a very strong heartbeat. But you also have to remember what happens to you can also happen to the baby."

"The doctor said there may be a chance that something got into my bloodstream."

"Depending on what it was, there could be an affect on the child. I will continue to monitor you while you are in the hospital. I am going to write an order for a fetal heart rate monitor and that you are admitted for at least the rest of the night."

The regular doctor came in, "We found the cause for you fainting, and may have just saved your life."

"Huh?"

"You fainted because you have low blood sugar and anemia. You need to eat even if you don't want to because of the morning sickness. Chances are you have lost weight instead of gaining weight. Because you fainted, we were able to catch this viral infection. The virus was introduced through that scrap you received, and also there was an accelerant, which caused it to hit you like a ton of bricks. Once your fever breaks and we get you rehydrated, it should do the trick. We have a room for you upstairs. We are admitting you over night for observation."

Mac was admitted and Harm took his station by Mac's side. "You guys need to go home."

"No!" They both answered, but Mattie continued on, "Someone did this to you intentionally."

Clay came walking in. "Hey guys, I just heard, is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. It seems like our perp is changing his MO though," Harm answered.

"Actually that isn't it at all. I went by the house to get you guys a couple of things and we found this note attached to the door." Clay said handing the note to Harm.

_Heard about the baby, fantastic news!_

"What the hell?"

"It seems like you have been targeted."

"Did any of the other women get sick?"

"Apparently each woman was sick at some point in their pregnancy. One had food poisoning, the other had a nasty flu bug, the last had E. Coli."

"How?"

"Introduced through scrapes. We didn't know about it at the time, all were common infections that anyone could have gotten."

She answered. "Why would the killer go through the problems of getting the women sick and then just killing them later? I mean, you know, it's not like getting morning sickness isn't bad enough, the killer had to go and do this." Mac groaned frustrated.

Harm reached over to hold Mac's hand and kissed her forehead. "I swear to you and our baby that we will catch this person before anything bad happens. Josh, can you keep Maddie for tonight?" Harm asked Clay.

"Sure."

"Dad, no I want to stay with you and Mom."

"Out of the question kiddo. Sorry. Dad should be going home, but he won't." Mac told their daughter.

"Hey Madeline do you want to join Andrew, my son, in the game room?" Clay asked her. Mattie liked doing the training it probably wouldn't hurt for her to practice. Harm turned up his eye nodding to Mattie if she wanted to go. "Andrew is going into the family business." Clay said letting them know that it was his nephew.

"He is making such a life altering decision at 16?" Mac asked. "Wow, at 16 I had no clue what I wanted to do with the rest of my life."

"Come on Madeline, I have your stuff in the car, for some reason I knew your mom and dad would want me to take you tonight." Mattie gave her parents a hug and left the hospital.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Harm woke up the next morning with a stiff neck. He found Mac still asleep so he grabbed the phone to call Clay. He wanted to make sure that Mattie was alright, the poor girl was so young and had already experienced so much in her life.

Clay picked up his phone, "Sexy Beast."

"Please tell me you are kidding, right?"

"Hey Harm. I take it you want to talk to Agent Johnson."

"I would like to talk to my kid, Josh how is she holding up?"

"I'm not going to lie, she took it really hard last night. Mattie blames herself for what happened to Mac, Andrew and she are running through the game room right now."

"At 0700?"

"Mattie's idea. It is her way of blowing off steam, reminds me of you in that way Retread."

"Have her call the hospital when she is done with the room. I'll be by to pick her up as soon as Sarah is discharged."

"Will do. Sarah is okay, isn't she?"

"She is. I will let her know that you asked about her."

"Thanks. I'll have your daughter call you as soon as she is ready to go."

Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Harm walked in and saw Mac waking up. "Hey there beautiful."

"How long have I been out?"

"Going on nine hours. You were beat; I think you and Madeline did a little too much shopping yesterday."

They continued idol chit chat until the OB came in with the portable ultrasound. "Colonel Marks, Mrs. Marks, I just want to check again on the baby to make sure that the baby isn't suffering any ill effects from whatever was in your system."

"Okay."

The tech prepped Mac and the cool gel on her stomach once again made her wince and squeeze more on Harm's hand. He made a mental note to himself not to let her squeeze his left hand anymore. He kissed the top of her head.

"Ready?" the doctor asked. She positioned the Doppler wand and found the baby. "Baby is looking a good size and still has a steady heart beat. I'm keeping you on the fetal monitor until you get discharged."

"Thank you doctor." Harm said shaking her hand. The doctor printed up the picture and gave it to him.

Mac got cleaned up and scooted over on the bed so Harm could lie next to her in the bed. "You know Flyboy, I woke up in the middle of the night and saw the way you were sleeping. That couldn't have been good for your neck."

"Well, I still didn't want to leave you. I love you Babydoll."

"I love you too. Have you heard from Maddie this morning?"

"I called Josh. I'm going to pick her up as soon as you get sprung from this joint, and then we are going to go home and I will cook my girls a good dinner considering she probably had McDonalds last night and you didn't touch your dinner at all. What would you like?"

"I think the baby is taking after you, I would really like a pasta salad with a lot of tomatoes in it."

"That I can do sweetheart. Now, lie against me and finish getting your beauty rest while we are waiting for the doctor."

He played with her hair and held her until she fell asleep again getting in her last couple of hours of sleep until the doctor came in and wrote her discharge papers up.

1300 EST

CIA Headquarters

Langley

Harm stood on the platform and watched Mattie run the familiar training course. Clay came up from behind him. "You know she is a natural."

"Sometimes I wonder if we are doing the right thing, she is a child, and she shouldn't have to know how to shoot a gun when she is fifteen. I wonder if she ever regrets coming to live with me after all Clay."

"Rabb, I know you and I haven't gotten along lately, but I like to think that we can still be friends."

"We are getting there Clay."

"Then Rabb, I can tell you that Mattie worships the ground you walk on. She loves you so much."

"You are getting soft in your old age Clay." Harm said to him knowingly.

"Did you get soft when Mattie came to live with you?"

"Oh yeah. Having children changes your life. Mattie has made me a better person," he said watching her as she took out Andrew. Harm smiled, she saw him up on the platform and she ran towards him.

"Dad!" She flung herself into his arms. "I'm sorry, I should have taken better care of Mom and the baby."

"Baby, you had nothing to do with that, do you understand? I don't want you beating yourself up over something that there was nothing you could do nothing about."

"Mom's been targeted hasn't she."

Mac came up. "Honey, we are not going to lie to you, we never have and we aren't going to start now, yes."

Mattie looked at them with dead resolve. "I have already lost one set of parents, I am not going to lose another."

Mac hugged her, "Mattie, your father and I love you so much. Are you okay?"

Mattie tightened up her hug on her mom, "I was so scared. I don't think I can handle losing another set of parents right now."

Harm watched the scene intently and walked over to his girls. "I promise just as long as I have breath in my body, no harm will come to either of my girls unless it is me!" He joked at his own name. "I will protect you guys no matter what." His tone turning deadly silent.

**_AN - I know it has been awhile since this story was updated, but I hit writers block with it. This chapter came to my head, and I wrote it. Read and review as always - tell me if you want this story to continue._**


	11. Chapter Eleven Doorbell

**Chapter Eleven**

Harm got his girls home and turned off the engine, looking in the backseat if the car and found Mattie asleep in Mac's lap. He smiled. Mac was still feeling a little under the weather with everything that had happened in the hospital, and Mattie, well, she was still beating herself up for not realizing what was happening to Mac.

He reached into the backseat and nudge Mac. She looked at him with sleepy eyes. "Don't wake Maddie, she needs her sleep right now." She whispered to him. He unlocked the door and went to the car and picked Mattie up in his arms. He placed her in her bed and went downstairs to find Mac making some tea.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Worried about Maddie though. She really worried about me this weekend."

"She loves you, there is no doubt about that. I was really worried about you too. How are you doing?"

"Better." Mac answered him sipping her tea.

Harm looked at her and raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Do I need to show you how sure I am?"

"You know it!"

"You're on Flyboy." Mac screeched and launched her self into his arms. She crushed him with a kiss and started unbuttoning his shirt. He reached for the hem of her shirt and just threw it across the room when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Ignore it," He hissed picking her up.

"That's the plan," she said attacking his earlobe. He groaned.

"Chris! Sarah!" The person outside the rood just wouldn't leave them alone. Mac smiled at Harm.

"Raincheck." She flew into the kitchen and tossed their clothes in to the laundry room. Flinging on a clean Marines T-Shirt from the clean pile and tossing Harm another Marine T-shirt, she quickly threw it over her head, and when she saw he was decent, she opened the door.

Allie Allen stood at the door. "Sarah! The club heard about your little stay at the hospital last night, is everything okay?"

"Just had a hard hitting virus. Seems to be no lasting effects."

"That's a relief." Mac opened the door the door and ushered Allie in.

"Harm, Allie is here." She announced. Harm had gone into the kitchen and was standing in front of the refrigerator. Mac stifled her giggle.

"Hi Allie, would you like something to drink, I was just getting ready to make some lunch," Harm explained crouching over to pick up the sandwich dressing. Noticing it was empty, he tossed it into the already full trash bag. "Looks like making lunch is out of the question. What would you and the baby enjoy for lunch?"

"Hibachi chicken." Mac said without missing a beat.

Harm heard the phone ring. He was getting ready to go answer it when he heard Mattie get up. "I'll get it!" She screeched.

"My kid, a herd of elephants could go through a room, but when a phone rings from downstairs, she can hear it!" Harm said chuckling.

He heard Mattie squeal. "It must be a boy on the phone."

"Mac, she is too young to date!" He said in a hushed tone. Mac shot a look at him knowing that he might have just blown their cover.

"Mac?"

"Short for my maiden name, MacCalister." Mac said covering for them. "He never calls me this unless Maddie is doing something that makes her my child instead of ours." She said smirking. "Christopher, do I have to explain to you yet again on how Maddie can take care of herself, and that if we put too many restraints on her, we might just smother her?"

Harm shook his head. "But she is my little girl." He said sighing. Mattie came walking into the kitchen. "Who was on the phone Madeline?"

"It was Andrew! He wants to get together next weekend to paintball." She said.

"No.""Yes." Harm and Mac said at the same time. Mac shot a glare at Harm.

"Yes you can go Maddie. Josh is picking you up?"

"Well Andrew was going too."

"Josh has to pick you up. Andrew just got his license."

"Do you mean Andrew Clayton Dover?"

Harm and Mac just looked at each other. "Yeah." Mattie answered. "I have known Andrew for years. We went to the same preschool. When my real mom died and I moved in with Mom and Dad, I totally forgot about him. Turns out that he is the nephew of Mom and Dad's business partner. He used to steal my clay!" Mattie said.

Harm smiled. It was a plausible story, and something easy to remember.

"You guys own a business?" Allie asked.

"We are getting ready to reopen the pool hall." Harm answered her, dialing the number for the Japanese place. "It is going to be called Corner Pocket. It should be opened on Friday."

"You should be there for the grand-opening." Mac said inviting her.

"My family will be there Friday then."

"Good."

* * *

_AN –Sorry it has been awhile in between the other projects, RL, and moving, well I put this one on the back burner. At least I know who the villian is. More action hopefully to come in the next chapters. The pool hall will be opening and we will see our favorite couple mop the floor. Bud and Tracy Manetti to investigate-anything else you guys want?_

_Wendy Kay: you asked for it; and it came back! I did want Mattie and Andrew to become friends, that is happening next chapter, which is in the slow process of being written._

_Joana: I don't know how long this one will be, maybe five more chapters, just depends._

_Amanda: Not married, engaged and pregnant. The story will be done, just haven't put it on top list priority._

_Bite Becky: Yes, another writers block with this story. I just don't know how much family element along with action to put in. I was thinking something like True Lies._

_LtColonelDevilDog: So sorry to keep you waiting, I am trying to sort this story out still._

_To everyone else, I am working through major writers block, with not really having a feel for this story quite yet. I am working through it, and hopefully it will be finished soon. Hopefully you will stick around for the ride – Nic._


End file.
